Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x-y = -4$ $-3x-3y = 0$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x-y = -4$ $-y = x-4$ $y = -1x + 4$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-3y = 0$ $-3y = 3x$ $y = -1x + 0$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.